


【冢不二】醉酒（上）

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 8





	【冢不二】醉酒（上）

不二覺得眼前的景象有點超出了自己的想像，連他被譽為天才的腦袋也有點當機。

那一個做事總是一絲不苟、嚴謹自律的手塚國光，竟然會喝的酩酊大醉，連走路都走不穩。不二都要懷疑他究竟是怎麼走進大樓，並且搭電梯上來的。走進他們共租的房子以後，手塚就倒在沙發上一動也不動。

這房子原是要租給四人的家庭式套房，所以除了四間臥房外，也有四人共月簡易的客廳、廚房和陽台。最初不二找到這間房子以後就非常喜歡，便找了手塚合租，本來已經找到另外兩名同學一起合租，那兩名同學卻臨時反悔，可這時再登記宿舍也已來不及，另外再找房子也很麻煩，所以他們也就各負擔兩個人的房租，雖然比較吃緊但也並不十分辛苦。

況且，兩人原本也在暗自擔心要適應陌生人的生活習慣，不過倒是不擔心適應對方的，畢竟已經當朋友當了六年，彼此都很熟悉彼此。

「手塚？」不二蹲下身，在手塚耳邊輕聲叫著，想想又覺得手塚可能聽不到，又伸手搖了搖，但動作也沒有太大。

手塚沒有反應。

不二嘆了一口氣，努力把手塚從沙發上扶起，然後半扶半背地把他扶回房間。

這情景，似乎有點像國三時的全國大賽，自己既憤怒又心疼地把手塚扶回休息區。

只是手塚似乎又比當年更高更壯了，壓在自己身上幾乎要站不直，手塚帶著醉酒的氣息有意無意地噴灑在不二的後頸和耳邊，引起有些顫慄感和麻癢。

不二好不容易將手塚扶到他的房裡，讓他躺在床上，開始猶豫要不要替手塚換一套衣服。

畢竟現在可是快要入夏的季節，在外面活動一天，衣服都會變得有些濕黏，乾了以後也不太舒服。更何況，手塚是一個有潔癖的人，這點從他的房間就可以看得出，他應該也不會喜歡穿著髒衣服睡著……可是，不二看了下手塚，他不知怎麼地就有些抗拒幫手塚換衣服這件事。

幫手塚換衣服=會看到手塚的身體，不二竟然感到有點害羞。

不過手塚就這麼穿著髒衣服應該也是很不舒服的吧……不二又嘆了一口氣，兩個都男的有什麼好害羞的。

不二走去浴室將毛巾沾濕，打算順便幫手塚擦一夏身體，又走回手塚的房間，將手上的毛巾放到床頭上，站在床邊蹲下身，開始將手塚身上的釦子解開。

及肩的髮絲散落下來，冰藍色的眼眸透露出認真，又有些不知所措和害羞，潔白的手一個一個地解開襯衫的釦子。

手塚稍稍清醒過來時，看到的就是這副景象。

其實他在不二扶他回房時就已經醒了過來，只不過一直有些迷迷茫茫的，否則不二哪有那麼容易就扶他回房。迷濛之間，他看見不二白皙的後頸，有著想要撲上去啃咬的衝動。

可惜他還未行動就已經被不二扶到床上躺好，不二盯著他一陣子不知道在想什麼，後來又聽見他走出房門的聲音，手塚心裡隱隱地感到失落。

但不到一會兒不二就又走進來，並且開始解他襯衫的釦子，他睜開眼看到的就是這幅景象。

不二並沒有發現手塚已經醒來。

就在解開最後一顆釦子時，不二只覺似乎有一個人扯過自己的手臂，力道大的自己無法掙脫，然後被向前一拉，自己就躺在柔軟的床墊上。

而那個本該已經醉得不省人事的人，卻以一個極度曖昧的姿勢壓在他的身上，手仍抓著他的手臂不放，深色的眼眸專注地盯著他看。

「手塚？」不二不解地看著手塚。

TBC

絕對是我看完迷愛以後覺得這是好梗，加上最近看論文看到快崩潰，才會寫篇肉來娛樂自己……

之後會發生什麼應該不用多講了（x

應該會在三篇左右結束


End file.
